


Down Below and Up Above (Obey Me One Shots)

by SilverKnightKaden



Series: Obey Me Fics [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKnightKaden/pseuds/SilverKnightKaden
Summary: Just plain one shots for the demon boys and our favorite fellow exchange students! These take place in the same world as myAsmo's Gift to the Devildomone shots, but are based around more than just clothes and such. Like the other story, these will all be centered around a female reader, but all details aside from gender are kept as minimal as I can!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Down Below and Up Above (Obey Me One Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is just the final part of the "Staying Home Together" devilgram story from Mammon's UR+ card (i accidentally summone both mammon and simeons UR+ cards from the event on my first try???? i was so fucking stoked sofslkfjsdl)
> 
> anyway, its just all the dialogue from the last chap of the devilgram story, but i added some environment and other stuff to make it more immersive

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of Mammon's soft voice above where my head lay on a pillow next to where he sat. "What's this video?" he mumbled to himself, accompanied by the sound of him tapping on his phone and the pattering of rain on the window. "It's from a while back..." The video began playing, and I heard his, Levi, and my own voice coming from the phone. The three of us were laughing at something, and Mammon now laughed softly at his own video.

"Pfft...That expression! Oh yeah, this is from when Levi and I pulled that prank on her! Hehe. She looked so surprised." At his words, I remembered the day that video was filmed, a smile crossing my face despite myself. It was my birthday, and the boys decided to push my face into a slice of cake as a joke. Lucifer was almost furious, but decided not to do anything when I stood upright, laughing and wiping caked off of my cheeks. There had been cake all over my clothes, and it took hours to get the frosting out of my hair, but it was worth it for the way the rest of the boys had smiled at me.

"Oh man, this picture brings back memories." His words continued as the memory faded from my mind. "Those clothes looked really good on her. Maybe I can get her to wear them again."

Curiosity overtook me, accompanied by the overwhelming need to be closer to Mammon, as I began to slowly rise from my spot. He was turned away from me just enough to put me out of his view as I peeked over his shoulder to plant a kiss on his cheek. Mammon's eyes went wide, a blush immediately crossing his cheeks. "Huh...?! What're you doing?! You can't just kiss someone without any warning! Y-You gave me a fright!" He sighed, shifting to sit across the bed and face me more fully. I laid my head on his arm as he continued to speak. "Anyway, you should say somethin' if you're awake. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," I told him, resting my hand on his knee as he leaned further into me.

"It's fine," he responded, setting his phone to the side to show that I had all his attention. "You were tired, weren't you?" He smiled fondly, taking my hand from his leg and threading his fingers through mine. "Runnin' around the park like that would wear anyone out." A small laugh caused his chest to move. "Besides, I got to see your sleeping face. You were droolin' on your pillow, ya' know?"

Embarrassed, I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I turned my head so he couldn't see, making him laugh once more. "You didn't take any pictures, did you?" I asked quietly, voice still a little thick with tiredness.

He wrapped an arm around my waist as he replied, "Of course not! How can you doubt me like that?! I don't want anyone else to see your sleepin' face. So I'm not gonna take any pictures." For once, Mammon seemed completely unashamed of his words, not even stuttering or blushing once. Still, he tightened his grip on me and changed the subject. "Hey, it's been rainin' for half a day now...Guess we're outta luck, huh?"

I hummed contentedly, grabbing at my forgotten blanket and pulling it up to our waists, one of my hands resting on the soft fabric. "I like rainy days," I chimed.

"Really?" Mammon asked, giving me a glance out of the corner of his eye. "You're weird...There's nothin' to do. Don't you get bored?" I shook my head in response, and he continued. "Your only options are chilling in your room, reading a book, or watching a movie. That's pretty much it, right?" Before I could give my input and tell him that, yes, the best part of rain was staying inside and being lazy, he spoke more. "And it gets all humid and gloomy. There's nothin' good about it. I don't get people who like that kinda weather..."

Deciding not to take offense by that, I only pulled the blanket further up to my chest and turned more toward Mammon. He hooked an arm around my knees, laying my legs across his lap so I could comfortably rest against him. The arm around my waist held me firmly yet comfortably, reassuring me of his presence and surrounding me with warmth the my blanket would never be able to recreate. Under my cheek, his chest rumbled slightly with a hum, his heartbeat gently thumping in my ear as the hand that wasn't on my waist found my fingers, toying with them between his own as we sit in comfortable silence. The rainfall began to pick up, turning from the drizzle we'd seen in the park into the beginnings of a full storm, although there was no lightning as far as I could tell.

"It's still pourin' outside," Mammon noted. "I don't think it's gonna end anytime soon." Despite what he'd said earlier, the words were almost happy or excited, as if he didn't really want the rain to stop yet. "I guess the others won't be home for a while." Ah, that's why. "None of 'em took an umbrella..."

"So, I guess it's just you and me," I added, not thinking too much of the statement until Mammon replied.

"Y-Yeah, pretty much...Just the two of us...Alone together..." He tensed underneath me. "W-What about it?!"

A small giggle escaped at his nervous habits. "I'm glad," I admitted quietly, almost worried he wouldn't hear me over the pounding rain, but his response said otherwise.

"Me too." I could hear the smile in his voice as he went on. "I like being alone with you...We don't often get a chance like this." He shifted in his spot a little, another small habit of his. "Hey...Can I kiss you?"

Something of an odd question, considering the number of times he'd kissed me in the past, but the lightness and nervousness in his tone made me melt. He always made me melt. "Of course," I answered, lifting my head from his chest to meet his gaze.

He smiled, taking his hand from my own to place it on my cheek as he lowered himself to press a kiss to my lips. It was sweet, just like it always was with him. Past his "cool guy" exterior, past the front he put up in front of people, Mammon was secretly a sweet and caring guy. Sometimes, it really seemed like all he ever wanted in life was to make me happy, and he certainly accomplished that in many ways.

"No one's here to stop us today," he said as he pulled back, laughing at the revelation. "Ain't this the best?" He reached in for another kiss, this time placing both hands at my waist as my arms wrapped around his neck. I opened my mouth to him, and his tongue slipped past my lips to tease my own. The fingers on my sides slowly slipped under my shirt, cold against my now exposed skin. He sighed into the kiss, then sighed again as I pulled back for air.

"I want more..." he admitted quietly, smiling when I placed another kiss to his cheek. "I hope this rain doesn't let up anytime soon."

**Author's Note:**

> thus ends my first 'real' obey me one shot! i cant promise frequent updates, but i can promise to update whenever possible! my other obey me one shot book currently has quite a few more chapters, so if you like my writing style, please go check it out! thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
